Falling Skies
by Anna Norin
Summary: After the Battle of New York the Avengers try to carry on their lives as normal but nobody knows that a dark force is threatening not only Earth, but the whole universe. The Avengers have to prepare for battle once more and this time they depend on old friends, as well as on old enemies. This time they could loose everything. Sequel "The Avengers"(movie), eventual Lokane, no slash.


Okay, I've been working on this for quite a while now, however, life didn't agree with it and I had almost ZERO time to write in the last months. Anyway, with the encouragement and help of some wonderful people I got to the point of being able to publish. This is the prologue and it's kind of short, the actual chapters will be longer. I want to thank all the people that helped me and all readers in advance. Special thanks go to Brianna Leigh for the language revision and editing! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the story! Please, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the poem!

* * *

A battle was fought and a battle was won,

But a dark force is rising from the dust.

Unsuspecting we try to carry on,

But beware soldiers, whom you trust.

(~ Anna Norin)

* * *

A dark creature hurried over the dirty ground. It was wrapped in a black coat, held together by a metal brooch. Underneath the flowing cloak and its thick fabric, glittering armor chattered and jingled with every movement. The creature's face, half hidden by a wide hood, was covered with a golden mask that left only small parts of the gray skin free.

Large, black rocks levitated all around the creature with the highest 500 feet above the ground. The figure moved along a pitch-black canyon. Howling noises echoed from the deep. Slight movements could be seen in the dark. He increased the speed of his steps and hurried to a constellation of smaller rocks with blue lights, which served as a stairway to an island-like platform. He climbed them as his breath came rough and short. As he reached the top, he slowed down and bowed his head in reverence. In front of him sat a tall figure on a throne-like stone. He took five more steps and then stopped. The sitting figure turned his head slightly sideways as an indication that he was listening.

"He arrived moments ago," the voice of the Chitauri general was harsh and choppy like the grinding of gears.

The figure sighed and the hint of a smile appeared on his lips. He turned his head back to the black vastness in front of him and grabbed the armrests at his sides. "He shall show himself!" His deep voice seemed to echo from all angles and into the vast nothing before him. A sound so terrifying and penetrating that it sent shivers up and down the back of the Chitauri. The general bowed his head even more and turned around. He held up his hand and gave one of his soldiers a sign.

He looked to the ground fifty feet below him but could see nothing but blackness.

They waited several minutes, and then hushed footsteps sounded on the stones. Moments later a slender person appeared on the threshold, accompanied by two Chitauri soldiers. He wore a black suit and coat that caressed his physique. Like the general, he wore a hood, covering the most of his face. Only parts of his neck showed.

With a quick flick of his hand, the general sent his soldiers away. Once they were out of sight the figure on the throne stood up and straightened up to his full size. A deep purple cape dropped to the ground.

"Kneel!" The general gave the man beside him a hard shove on the shoulder. Slowly, he sank to his knees, never losing his posture. The general grabbed his hood and pulled it off the man's head. The man opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it again as the tall figure began to move. He slowly came around the throne and positioned himself in front of the kneeling man and the general. He stood towering over the men at eight feet tall. Both of them bowed and turned their gaze to the ground.

"So we finally meet again, my friend." The figure examined the person with his shining, irritating blue eyes. His violet skin gleamed through the dark. On his head he wore a golden helmet, which decorated his misshapen face. Deep wrinkles covered his chin and cheeks. He wore a purple suit, only a few shades darker than his skin. Golden lines adorned the fabric on his sleeves and along his waist. He was muscular but not enormous.

The kneeling man dared a short glance upwards but lowered his eyes instantly back to the stone beneath him.

"It has been a too long time, indeed, my Lord." he tried everything to keep his voice steady and calm.

Now the purple man smiled for real. "I set much hope into you, old friend. After the last one failed it will be an even harder task to bring me what my heart longs for."

"My lord, I assure you whoever my predecessor was, he was unworthy of your trust!"

"And you are worthy? Well, you will have to prove that. Bring me the Tesseract and I will fulfill your wishes."

"I will, my lord. No matter what it will take, I swear."

"Very well. Then my loyal general", he said, turning to the Chitauri general, "I must admit you were right about him. He seems to be willing. I hope he is not blinded the way the other one was."

The general let a short, whimpering sound escape his mouth.

The figure turned and silently returned to his throne. He hesitated before he sat down again, "because I will not tolerate another failure."

* * *

_TBC_

That's it for now! I'm really excited to have you join me on this adventure!

Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think!

Anna


End file.
